Akira Inugami
Akira Inugami is a werewolf, a middle school student at Yokohama Municipal Hakutoku Academy Middle School and the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Ingumai has a mature looking face that appears older than his actual age. He has brown eyes and messy black hair. Personality Having been told at young age he was cursed, Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. He carries a heavy burden, feeling that is truly 'cursed'. It is for this reason he acts smug and superior at times, acting like he doesn't care for anyone or anything but himself. He constantly tries to convince himself that the human race are 'nothing' in order to not get close to anyone. Plot Summary Before Main Plot Inugami was born and raised in Alaska. He lived with his mother and also with the wolves surronding his house. Main Plot Powers and Abilities Powers Because Inugami is a werewolf, he is bestowed with supernatural abilities. However, all of his abilities are at the mercy of the moon. Should there be a new moon, he cannot use any of these abilities. Lycanthropy: Akira Inugami can transform himself into a werewolf, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin. While in that form, he retains his normal intellect, is capable of speech and looks more like a wolf than a human. *'Superhuman Strength': The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *'Near Invulnerability': He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a really high building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain as a human or a werewolf. *'Claws and Teeth': The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. Vital Energy: when there is new moon, he is powerless, however, when Haguro tell him to transform during the new moon he flashed a golden light. Later when Ryuuko stab him when they were about to have sex, a massive amount of golden energy was released from his body, thus getting all his powers but the wolf form. The energy has a wolf-like form. He used this power in order to save Aoshika Sensei from Haguro. While empowered with this energy he was able to survive to all kinds of damage, even an explosion. However this energy has a limit, therefore when it's over he is as vulnerable as any human being. Abilities Experienced Combatant: Akira is a formidable hand to hand combatant, although he has had no formal training, even without his powers. Relationships Akiko Aoshika Akiko Aoshika is Inugami's homeroom teacher and eventual love interest. Although he con stantly denied it, Inugami developed romantic feelings toward Aoshika, as did she towards him. He cares for a great deal and is willing to risk his life for her on the night of the new moon. In turn, Aoshika shows a great deal of concern for him. She worries about him after his fight at school with Haguro and other incidents.She even misses him after she was fired, and was happy to see him again when she was rehired. When they first met, he stopped her from tripping over when she was drunk. When the mobsters that were after him seemingly killed him, Aoshika fainted and didn't see Inugami transform and kill all of the mobsters. He denies when they meet again at Yokohama Municipal Hakutoku Academy Middle School that they have met before. Aoshika still pursues the idea that it was him that night, and eventually discovers (in chapter 15) that he is a werewolf. While he tells her that he is wearing a mask, she still suspects he is a werewolf. When Aoshika is kidnapped by Haguro, Inugami finally comes to terms with his feelings for his teacher and resolves to save her. He fails to find her before midnight, and her He finds Haguro's base and gets past the defences and mobsters that wait for him there. When questioning on of the gang members, he becomes enraged when he calls Aoshika 'a monster' and knocks out all fo the gang member's teeth. When attacked, he was willing to pick up a gun, the weapon he hates the most, to reach Aoshika. He eventually reaches her, but is heavily injured. Aoshika, overcome with shame and grief, screams and tried to cover herself up. Inguami embraces her and tries to reassure her that everyhting is alright and that she was not blame for giving into the sexual pleasure that the drugs had forced her to. He offers to take her to Alaska, away from society and where they can 'have a world of their own'. Trivia *Inugami (犬神, lit. "dog god") is the name of a fictitious being from japanese mythology, which is similar to the Shikigami and who belongs to the range of the spirits, the Kami. *He refuses to fight because wolves are pacifist. *He hates when someone uses the wolves as a metaphor for something bad.